


The Soul behind the Curtain

by MelonStar21



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beacon Academy, Evil, Funny, Gen, Ironwitch, Love, Love Triangles, Magic, Mistakes, Sisters, ozglyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonStar21/pseuds/MelonStar21
Summary: Team Ruby found themselves unable to move forward without the help of a certain Professor of theirs. However to get her to help they will need to discover the full story of a time before the war. Soon they will discover who really is the soul behind the curtain.





	1. Home sweet home?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place somewhere after volume 5 and yeah this will never happen but it's an idea that has been in my mind for AGES so i thought i'll share it with the world.
> 
> Sorry for any errors in advance!

“So Oz will Glynda want to go to Atlas? And why do we need her? Is it because you are madly in love with her and are sad without her being here? ” Says Qrow staring down at Ozpin with a smirk on his face.

“Wait what!” said Ozpin as he looked up at Qrow who was in hysterics and gave him a look of shock,” We need her because she knows way more about the relics than i do, I just hope she puts the world first before her emotions because we all know how much she hates Atlas.” Qrow nodded in agreement. 

When they got to Vale their eyes were wide and their jaws dropped. As they look around they couldn’t believe that this was the place they used to love. Destroyed, ruined and broken! Vale was nothing but a waste land and a playground for the Grimm to roam free. “Now Kids, be careful Grimm are scattered around, you must watch your backs.” Said Qrow as he stared at the shocked and emotional faces of the children around him, still in disbelief that Beacon was no longer a safe place to call home. Yang looked back at Ruby seeing her lost in thought as tears started to build in her eyes.

“Ruby are you ok?” She asked snapping Ruby out of her sad state and pulled her into a hug. Ruby’s mind was going so fast with images of Penny and Pyrrha and worst of all their deaths. Ruby slowly nodded as Yang let her go, Ruby turned round to see Jaune looking down at his shield, then his teammates Ren and Nora stood either side of him and Ren patted him on the back. Jaune looked up and a brief smile was on his face knowing his teammates where there to support him as they also missed her. Vale now had this negative affect on all of them even Ozpin seemed on edge. Suddenly parts of loss rubble started to float over their heads surrounded by a purple glow. There was a little spark in Ozpin’s eyes for a second. “If we follow that we will be able to find Glynda.” The spark was relight at the mention of her name.

As they ran through the damaged buildings, Ozpin’s nerves began to grow, scared of the reaction she will give and will she even know it’s him? Will he have to reveal their secret to get her back? As they approached closer towards the flying rubble they catch site of Professor Goodwitch trying to rebuild a building, in which she failed to do so. As she screamed in frustration she stopped half way through sensing his presence, their presence. She gave a sharp look in their direction and then her anger calmed down. “What a pleasant surprise, hello students,” Glynda said with a cold tone, “Oh and look who came along as well… Qrow and who must this be.” She said giving Qrow a friend look then she moved her gaze down towards Oscar as he now has control of his body.

“Ozpin who is this!” Oscar whispered under his breath.

“Well I’m waiting.” Exclaimed Glynda tired of waiting for his answer.

“Oh… umm my name is Oscar Pines.” Oscar said taken back at the boredom in her voice.

“Not the answer I was looking for…” She said as she stared straight into Oscar’s eyes as though she was looking for something or someone. “I know you’re in there Ozpin, why else would a random little boy be here, do you think you can hide from your wi…” She stopped herself feeling that whatever she was going to say next would reveal a hidden secret, her tone was sad like it hurt to say his name.

“Wow Glynda, nothing can get pass you does it.” Qrow said with a smirk on his face which faded as she gave him a stern look, her signature glare. The children watched as the adults talked, none of them knew why they had to go to Vale apart from getting Professor Goodwitch to Atlas.

“No, that’s my answer no, if you now excuses me I have a city to rebuild.” She said as she started to walk away.

“Come on Glynda, you don’t even know the question so how can you give your answer?” said Qrow

“I said NO!” Her tone filled with anger, “Ozpin you know I can’t go back to Atlas.” her gaze then landed on the children who was shocked at her sudden change of tone. “I’ve heard you’ve been through a lot since your time a beacon I will agree to go to Atlas if you can prove your skills have improved to me.” looking up addressing the children. Although she was weak a couple of children wouldn't prove too difficult for her. 

Ruby looking confessed, like the rest of her classmates, and spoke up, “Sorry Professor but what do you mean?”

“I fight Miss Rose that’s what I mean.”

Qrow had a mischievous look on his face,” Hey Glynda can I join?”

“Be my guest!”

Suddenly Jaune ran toward her, Glynda in response was to use her riding crop to reflect him backwards. Jaune looked up in surprise at her as he landed on his feet. Then all at once they charged towards her as she created purple crystal like arrows that flew at them at all angles, all apart from Oscar who held back, told to by Ozpin.


	2. I know I don't deserve you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozpin and Glynda come face to face for the first time after the fall of their dream. Ozpin tries to communicate and speak from the heart however Glynda doesn't want to hear it.

All defeated. One by one they dropped like flies. First it was Jaune his aura dropping to red and then at the same time she took down Ren and Nora, next she battled Blake and Yang at the same time going down. Then to Glynda’s surprise she went head on with Weiss and her summoning Knight which she destroyed in a heartbeat yet somehow she still wasn’t tired which surprised her students. Then she went head on with Qrow and Ruby who gave her a run for her money but never the less she defeat them as well. 

Now almost everyone’s aura was at red, she turned to face Ozpin as she said,” Well did you really think you could hide. I’ve been waiting for you to show your new face to me.” Behind her emerald green eyes she hide all her pain and hurt which was now slowly turning into anger.

Ozpin taking control of his new body could sense that everything was leading up to this a fight between them. “Glynda listen you only have to…” 

Ozpin was interrupted by a loud growl of frustration, “Why didn’t you let me help you? Why take her on your own?” Glynda couldn’t keep it in anymore, she held it ever since that fateful day when Beacon fell and her heart broke.

“Glynda I couldn’t let you get hurt.” 

“Oz it broke me… you said you didn’t want to hurt me… I saw you die in my arms!”

“Glynda please don’t make this difficult… for me, for us.” Ozpin said struggling to gets the words out, hurt shown throughout his face.

The children all remained together staying back from what was about to unfold, their faces a mixture of shock and confusion. A fight but a verbal one. Glynda shot an arrow in Ozpin’s direction, him barely dogging it. “In my heart I knew you alive somewhere, but I couldn’t help the overwhelming emotions of loss Oz (even though I’ve been through it many times before). Don’t you think I’ve been targeted by Grimm? Peach, Port and Barty left to go to Patch while I’ve been stuck here rebuilding what WE built.”

The children and even Qrow look scared with were this was coming, and what will happen after, from as both Professors looked hurt and betrayed. “Glynda I can’t control it, you know this.”

“Then what was it all for Oz… I thought you trusted me that’s way I’ve spent most of my life helping YOU!” Glynda was on the brink of tears as she continued, stepping closer towards him. “We got into this mess and we should try to stop her… TOGETHER. What am I to you Oz?” Tears rolling down her cheeks.

“I… Glynda please listen…”

“No! You listen Oz I’m tired of you keeping everyone in the dark and not letting me be there for you, wasn’t what that day was all about… being there… for each other…to understand one another” She paused for a moment, “Do you know what… I’m done.” She shouted a stream of tears rolling down her face, even Ozpin’s eyes started to fill.

As she started to walk away taking the losses rubble with her, Ozpin shouted with tears rolling down his face,” Glynda…” You could hear the pain in his voice,” Glynda I… I… I LOVE YOU.” He shouted as he fell to the floor as though she won the fight and he was defeated.

Glynda turned her face around, only a single tear running down her cheek. Behind her green eyes emotions of anger and sadness danced around, “I know Oz but I’m tired of playing games.” She said as she disappeared in a purple dust cloud reflecing her mood and then she was gone in a flash leaving behind dust covered foots prints that led nowhere. Ozpin sat their staring in the discretion she just left in stunned, as Qrow and the kids starred at him their faces filled with amusement and confusion. Nora and Yang was already thinking up some jokes and questions but knew now was not a good time.


	3. Damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then gang are now on a ship to Atlas. Nora and Yang thinks this is the perfect opportunity to say a couple of jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is really short. By the way this contains strong language and many innuendos

Ironwood had phoned Qrow telling him he had to go to Atlas right away for a meeting, and that he has sent one of his ships to go fetch them. As they got on the ship all were silent still shocked at the confession that their headmaster had made to their deputy headmistress. Ozpin walked into the ship head hung down, he was still in control feeling he should face the jokes head on. As he sat down everyone keep looking at him in utter shock, a smirk started to grow on Yang’s and Nora’s faces when they started to sing,” Ozpin and Glynda sitting in a tree f-u-c-k-i-n-g.” as they circled around him. They repeated this about ten times as Ozpin just sat there and took it in as anger started to bubble inside of him not wanted to be reminded of the seen that just happened. Ren and Blake Tried getting them to stop as they could sense the tension building in the air. Then Nora and Yang started asking very personal questions which indeed would push Ozpin to the limit.

“Does she ever put that riding crop to use?” Asked Nora waiting impatiently for an answer before Yang butted in saying, “Is she a badwitch in the sheets.” She has been waiting forever to tell that with a mischievous look on her face. There was then a loud groan among the group.

“Really Yang no-one saw that coming at all.” Explain Weiss looking as fed up as the others. Before Yang could get in another word Nora got a bright idea. 

“OH OH, I got one does she spit or swal…”

“That’s enough!” Ozpin yelled finally reaching breaking point. Nora and Yang quickly ran to hide behind the rest of their teammates realizing that they went a step too far. Ozpin looking now as red as a tomato with anger and embarrassment let Oscar gain control once again. Oscar once gaining control fell to the floor as Ruby ran over to check if he was alright.

“Oscar are you alright?” she said with a worried look on her face. As Oscar turned to face her she saw that his eyes were filled with shock like he just saw something truly terrifying.

“No I am not alright while he was sitting there he was going through his memories with her, I’ve seen things no 14 year old should see!” Oscar’s body was shaking just at the thought.

“But is he alright kid.” Said Qrow finally speaking up as he was also shocked by Ozpin’s comment earlier. However unlike the rest did indeed have his suspicions that they were indeed a thing however there also was some tensions with Ozpin and Ironwood maybe over something more than their duty to the world. Oscar gaze moved towards Nora and Yang who he could tell by their faces the felt terrible, as they avoided eye contract and started whistling. Oscar let out a long sigh,” Yeah no he’s fine just needs a rest, he also said something about getting back at Nora and Yang.” Nora and Yang looked at yet other as the simultaneously said, “Shit!”


	4. Oh Sh*t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda needs some time to herself as she re thinks her actions, when she is greeted by an old friend stopping by for a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way there is a very high possibility that there will next be another chapter next week as I will be very bust next weekend. And thanks for reading my little story there is a lot more to come so just you wait.

Glynda sat on the edge of the cliff that over looked the Emerald Forest starring off into the distances reminding herself of when Ozpin and she were younger. Then from out of the shadows came a tall-ish caramel skinned women stood behind her. Her curly long hair was a mysterious shade of blue and she wore a long knee length midnight blue jacket which looked like it was covered in stardust with a pin badge with the devils hell star with a little L in it next to that was another pin that looked like a star and crescent. She also wore black leather pants with a navy blue top with a portrait neckline. Around her waist she had an aqua belt complete with mini crystal balls, a folded telescope and a compacted staff. To complete the look she had cute little black combat boots which looked like the night sky with all the white glitter on them. The sun had completely set and the whole of Remnant was illuminated by the moonlight.

“Right back where it all started then, care if I join you?” Said that women hidden among shadows. 

Glynda turned her head slightly to see if it was indeed her best friend, her partner, come back to see her in her darkest hour. “Mystique?”

“The one and only, love trouble?”

“How did you…?” Glynda voice trailed off 

“Because you done the same thing when we were a team and...” Mystique tapped a finger to her head.

“Really… So what brought you here?”

Mystique sat down beside her friend,” Well I was thinking a team get together, I mean go team OMGI (Orion)!” Glynda raised her eyebrow as if to say really,” What that’s what we need also I miss teasing you, Ozpin and Jimmy about that love triangle of yours.”

“Don’t even get me started on that.” Glynda said turning away continuing to stare off into the distance lost in thought.

“Trouble in Paradise?” Glynda just rolled her eyes as tears started to form.” Look you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want…”

Mystique was cut short when Glynda blurted, “James said he still had feelings for me!” Mystique’s jaw dropped,” And me and Oz are falling apart!” Glynda continued.

“And the Love Triangle reassembles!” a smile appeared on her face waiting for a reaction, “What happened?” she said like a school girl ready to hear the gossip. 

“Oz decided after all this time it will be a good idea to invite James into our group again. I guess he thought he wouldn’t dare do anything because of our marriage,” Glynda took a minute to compose herself before she spoke again with a bit more anger,” Then that metal head cunt repaid Oz by making the council re think his position.”

“Well we all know that Beacon fell before they could do anything so, but after that you talked to Jimmy about trust right?” 

“Yes I did but how did you…”Glynda paused and saw Mystique tap her finger on her head again. Glynda then continued,” oh yeah how could I forget.” Giving Mystique a sideways look remembering the amount of trouble their team got into because of her and her semblance. “Anyways after that he just confessed, he looked dead into my eyes and said how much he hated himself for loving me.” Glynda took a deep breath as Mystique gave herself a quick slap on the face to see if she was dreaming as Glynda looked at her in confession. “I mean it did feel a bit awkward but then being in that moment with him I just… well he kissed me and I was tired so I didn’t push him back and…” Glynda stopped as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks making them turn bright red from embarrassment. 

“So how long did you hold that kiss for huh?” Mystique asked while wiggling her eyebrows.

“Fuck off.” Was all Glynda could say as she gave Mystique her signature stare.

Mystique obviously enjoying teasing her,” Did you pull away or did he take you back to his place?” giving Glynda a wink with ended up in Glynda playfully punching her in the arm. “Ouch!!”

“That’s what you get.” Glynda said with a little hmm to prove her point.

“Also Glyn why are you complaining I mean two guys fighting over you, again” Glynda gave her a sideways glare, “Oh come on I mean it wasn’t like anything would have happened, remember you only dated for a year or so before…,” Mystique was then interrupted by Glynda. Who was shaking her head as if to get rid of the memory continued,” Anyways as soon as I realized what I was doing I pulled myself away before he had the chance to deepen the kiss and walked away in a hurry hoping Oz was in bed…..Am I a bad person?”

“Oh Glyn,” Mystique started pulling her friend into a hug, “No you’re not you didn’t want to ask kiss him anyway, he done it unprecedented." 

Glynda stared at Mystique as she knew Mystique would always be there for her. 

“Ok but look at you, your cloths are in shreds and you’re still wearing those heels your feet must kill!”

“Like hell they do.” Glynda exclaimed as they laughed together. Suddenly their came an Ursa’s roar from the shadows. “Was that…”

“Yep that’s our ride, it’s Cookie.”

“Why!” Glynda had a concerned look on her face.

“Look when we get back you need to change also because she’s different now come, as soon as we get near mine we’re going shopping.” Glynda looked like she was going to say something before Mystique cut her off,” No Buts!”

As Glynda got up she looked into the shadows to see were Mystique had gone which wasn’t hard, after all she is covered in stardust. She inspected her clothing was torn and dirty yet her earrings and pendent were fine, they were a gift from Oz, but what she didn’t tell Mystique was that she went back to Beacon just to their private bedroom to retrieve their wedding rings and photos. Loss in thought Mystique called out to her, “Oh hurry up you’re not that old, yet.”

“I’ll be there in a moment Myst.” She yelled. She knew in the morning Mystique will try to find out more, but for now that was good enough, as she disappeared into the shadows the Ursa roared again leaving behind the place where she thought she had the most happiest times of her life, just her and him.


	5. What Comes Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The air ship has landed

As the air ship landed in Atlas everyone rushed to the windows looking out onto the snow covered land all except Weiss of course, and for the record no-one consider how she felt about this. Apart from Ruby of course who rushed to the window then stood by Weiss pretending to be her own personal body guard. “Don’t worry Weiss I will keep you save they aren’t taking you away.”

“Oh Ruby I know you care for me but I’m fine,” Ruby quirked an eyebrow up at her as she turned to face the latter, “Really I’m FINE.” Of course that was a huge white lie but it did put Ruby’s mind to rest as she happily skipped of the ship. Ren and Jaune (who somehow didn’t get motion sickness probably due to him being asleep) were talking as Jaune was shaking violently due to the cold.

“We should have… put on something… warmer!” He exclaimed practically clinging to Ren at this point.

“True.” Said Ren, then his face shot in the decoration of his bubbly partner who yelled, “SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!” Suddenly a snowball was aimed straight at Ren’s face who promptly dodged the incoming snow and as a result it hit Yang square in the face, her eyes turning the angriest shade of red.

“This means WAR!” she shouted as snowballs stated flying between the two which normally hit any of their fellow teammates who were caught in the cross fire. Blake was trying to calm Yang down as her arm somehow was like an automatic snowball thrower. Throwing snowballs at double the rate Nora was. As Qrow walk past he whispered something under his breath, “Nice try Kid your trying to be the voice of reason, funny, it looks like you’re the only one and I’m supposed to be the adult.” Blake picked up on this with her super hearing, gave a sigh and gave up and joined in on the fun. Qrow walked fast to catch up with Oscar who had walked ahead to avoid the chaos of the flying snow. Oscar looked round in astonishment it was a big jump for him as he has never really been outside of the huge class difference and beautiful scenery of Mistral, to see the once simple Vale now a place filled with many negative memories to now the very snowy and cold streets of Mantle, just like the people inside of it really, cold all of them although they might have been different many years ago. The General was their waiting for them, unlike Glynda, Ironwood never knew the whole picture which Qrow had to explain to him on the phone when traveling. So you can imagine the look of announce on his face. “Qrow how nice to see you, I’m guessing this is Oscar,” he pointed at Oscar who was still looking at his surroundings, “And Miss Schnee you’re here, your father was worried,” Weiss quirked her eyebrow up at hearing this, “Don’t worry I will not inform him that you’re here. So Ozpin is in your head how interesting, well let’s go to my office to talk.”

Like many Schools Atlas has sent their students home just in case if anything happened, without the students to fill its halls Atlas felt cold and lonely, which perfectly represent the Headmaster’s heart if he had one anymore, with the only colours you could see were dull blues and grays. The team stood at in the silent halls with their vibrant cloths, all were wondering was it a good idea to keep the relic on the ship. Qrow said it was fine Salem and her crew won’t follow them after the loss of Cinder, however the children were still very unsure how this meeting was going to go, either it was going to go fine or that it would end up with the building in flames. When they got to Ironwood’s office they all sat down with nervous looks on their faces as the man stood up with the General’s desk between them. Ruby wondered would the desk last till the end or not. 

“Well Jimmy you know the whole story and we need you to help us.”

“Do what?”

“Look we have one of the relics and you know Glynda is the only one with the knowledge to know what to do with it, and she won’t come here and you and Oz seem to know, so why?”

“It’s his family’s fault, for once you can’t blame Me.” said Ozpin as he took control

“Now Oz I have no idea wh …” Ironwood was cut off by a dark blue screen appearing in front of him it was not from his scroll however in the top left of the screen it had her name. You could see her face as she spoke.

“Hey what’s up, Morning wood. Are you feeling excited?” Said the women with the biggest smirk on her face. Qrow burst out in laughter as did the children, even Ozpin was laughing. 

“Always a pleasure Mystique, how are you.” James said with a straight face

“Oh I’m good Jimmy, oh and hi… Ozpin, wow look at you you’re a sweet innocent little boy… how… misleading.”

“Hello to you to Mystique.” Said Ozpin as he rolled his eyes.

“So I just called to say if your wondering were Glynda ran off to,” Then Ozpin violently shook his head up and down,” Well I found her sitting on the Cliff looking onto the Emerald Forest, yes the same cliff you shoot poor students off of.”

“So, your point is?” remarked Ironwood

“Well I was thinking of a… team OMGI reunion!! Yay!”

“OK.” Simply replied Ozpin at the same time that Ironwood said, “No!”

“Oh come on Jimmy Glynda is totally…” Mystique was then interrupted by said Glynda calling out, “Myst who you talking too, I’m trying to read.” Mystique replied, “Oh just Jimmy, inviting him over with Ozpin as well.”

Glynda then shouted back down,” Tell James I hate his guts,” then in her sweetest voice, “Thanks.” 

“Your heard that right,” Mystique asked as Ironwood nodded as Ozpin chuckled to himself. “Look just come, I make no promises that she won’t kill you, I mean you have a very toxic friendship… or should I say ex-ship,” Mystique laughed at her joke as Ironwood gave her an angry look, “Ok jokes aside, I miss the fun days of Team OMGI come on. And Ozpin I can help you I’ve mastered the powers I can take you back one form with Glynda’s help, but that’s it.”

“Really but won’t she try and take over.”

“Maybe but she won’t have to as I’m not of use yet and plus Raven might have killed Cinder. She has enough to deal with.” A moment of sadness flickered behind her deep purple eyes.

“What’s going on, yet another thing you don’t tell me, did you know he could do this?” Exclaimed Ironwood as he pointed down at Ozpin.

“Of course Jimmy, remember my semblance is mind reading after all. Well I’ll leave you with that and bring the children and Qrow they might want to hear my story. Have a safe flight. Oh and Oz don’t worry whatever she said know she doesn’t really mean it, it’s just something happened.” And with that the call was ended. Everyone was excited to meet this Mystique. Qrow vaguely remembered Mystique who was the main cover teacher if any of the teachers were sick or in a “meeting”.

“Wow her semblance is mind reading that’s so cool! Shouted Ruby who broke the silence. Yang however wasn’t so pleased, “More secrets.” She said shaking her head from side to side. 

“Look Yang this isn’t my secret to tell.”

“Fine.” Yang said with a sigh.

“I recognise her,” Weiss says as she looks at Ozpin.

“You would… so would you Qrow as she was a cover teacher many times, still this was before the fall, and also she just hung out at Beacon.” Everyone was quite 

“So where are we going?” Asked Nora as she stood from her seat 

“To Mystique’s house.” Explained Ironwood 

Jaune stood up a spoke, “Which is where exactly?”

“A secret, you’ll understand when we get there.” Said Ozpin as he left the office with the others following him out.   
“Time to go back to the ship, how fun.” Thought Jaune as the maid their way to the deck. They left the sparkling icicles of Atlas behind to a more mystical forest.


	6. Best of Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystique tells Glynda that everything will be fine and she gets through to her as Glynda thinks about why she couldn't have asked for a better friend.

Meanwhile, as Mystique ended the call Glynda came down the stairs in an over-sized purple jumper and black leggings, accompanied with lilac fluffy slippers. Romeo and Juliet in one hand and a cup of tea in the other, she walk pass Mystique completely oblivious to her and sat down in Mystique’s dark blue and white ball chair. Mystique walked up to her knowing something was wrong took the cup out of her hand and placed it on the side as she quirked an eyebrow at her friend as she spoke, “Really Romeo and Juliet?” 

For the first time Glynda looked up from her romance novel and stared at Mystique before she sighed and placed the book on the side as well. She looked down playing with her wedding ring as the small emeralds and diamonds in the ring gave out little sparkles. A small slime crept upon her features, until the thoughts about what happened crept on her mind and the smile was gone,” Glynda are you alright?” asked Mystique snapping Glynda out of her mental haze.

“Yes.” Came her reply Mystique laughed and pulled another chair up to sit herself on.

“Really? You see I don’t get you lot, you lie to me when something is wrong like you have forgotten I can just read your mind, change dreams into nightmares or the other way round, display you memories to others, get lost in the maze which is our minds and… oh right I can change people’s minds, erase certain bits and… um am I forgetting anything.” Mystique said as she held a wide smile on her face.

“Yes you can also put up a mind shield.” Glynda retorted a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

“Ah that takes me back to a certain story… maybe now’s not the time. So what’s wrong?”

“You!”

“Oh Honey we know that!”

Glynda chuckled at Mystique,” No…it’s not you it’s what you’ve done, I mean I’m nervous to see Oz again and I can’t wait for you to meet my students properly, also I want to know about their adventures. It’s just him, after that night we didn’t talk in fact I was angry and when Beacon fell we fought together but… I know he somewhat blames himself for what happened but nobody saw it coming, not even Oz and I, we’ve been around forever. To just make matters worse instead of helping Vale he closed his boarders’ barley making any of this mess easier and I… was alone I mean Qrow went to look over the children so no more die...” She drifted off.

“So you’re angry and disappointed in him for being all talk and no action,” Glynda nodded she felt uneasy when James was around, uncomfortable to say the lease. She didn’t know what has changed but they all seem a little more stressed, especially James being more in the dark than any of them. Only three people knew her great secret and that was Salem, Oz and Mystique all trust worthy people, apart from Salem of course. It also didn’t help that she couldn’t tell her long-time friends that formed team POWP (Periwinkle), which was made up of Penelope Peach, Bartholomew Oobleck, Willow Schnee (Weiss’ mother) and last but not least Peter Port, the full picture apart from Willow who is the winter maiden. All they knew was about Salem, not the maidens not even about the relics. And only she, Qrow, Summer, Mystique and the other head teachers all apart from James knew about Ozpin reincarnating and now the children. Oh the children never has a team been let into the secret on such a scale like this, not even Team STRQ. 

She couldn’t help but wonder that no matter what, now was the time to reveal her secret, and how will they react; will they run away and be scared or look at her with amazement. She was so unsure. Most of all she was scared all the years she has walked the land of Remnant she had lied and cheated her way through life, still never knowing the answers of this land of all people you would think she’ll know the most but atlas; she was no closer to knowing. And looking back on it, no she didn’t have the answers to Remnant’s greatest mysteries as all this time she has been trying to defeat the same person to get the same people back in her life. Yes she made good friends, great friends even, Mystique being a main example, speaking of Mystique, Glynda turned her head to see her friend staring at her with an understanding express.

Glynda saw the caring eyes who would never run and tears stared to build in her eyes,” I’m… Sorry…I…I.” As soon as a single tear rolled down her face she found Mystique pull her in for a hug. 

“Glynda its fine, I know I won’t always understand and I know you going to hate me for saying this but you need to tell Ozpin. He’s the only one who will ever truly understand, He’s your Lucy.” Mystique looked at Glynda who had now dried her eyes and was looking at Mystique who looked sad for a moment but quickly went back to be her happy self.

“I know, I’ll work on that.” Glynda sniffled

“That a girl now while were here waiting for them what to you want to do? Do you want to get started early and go down to the library to try and find your books on the relics that you gave me…or… we could go outside to talk and play with Cookie and maybe she’ll warm up to you.”

“I like the second Idea let me just get dressed and we can play with her.” Glynda said as she walked towards the stairs to get changed and was relieved that she could actually caught up with Myst instead of just talking about her own problems.

Glynda truly forgot how big Mystique’s place was, in the basement was a head swimmingly beautiful library filled with research books about dust and the creatures of Grimm. It also had a couple of fiction books and some history books which Glynda was certain were Barty’s that Mystique as just “forgotten” to return. On the second floor there was four bedrooms of which two had an en-suite bathroom, one of those rooms was of course the room Mystique occupied. Each room had a certain theme to it for instance Mystique room was based off of the galaxy with the magical shades of blue, purple and pink with specks of white to represent the stars.

Ever since Glynda has known Mystique she knew she had a fascination with the night sky, actually thinking about it Mystique liked a lot of things like dancing, listening to music, potions and remedies even reading comic strips. Not studying which got her into constant trouble at school but Glynda had to hand it to her she loved to read those things. Most of all Mystique cared for her friends and Cookie a lot that’s why she was appointed to make their year books, till this very day she wonders how she got some of the photos. Mystique cared so much that the lounge on the first floor had a bar just for her and her friends to have a drink. Glynda couldn’t wish for a better friend.

It made Glynda think…Mystique is so positive despite the disasters she’s gone through all through her life. Glynda stepped into her room and got changed into some of her more casual attire, but instead of her hair being in a bun it was let loose as the blonde waves cascaded down her back. When she went downstairs she found Mystique with two glasses of wine in her hand, “I’m guessing one of those glasses is for me?” Glynda asked. 

“Yep, come on lets go outside already!” Mystique said as Glynda took a glass from her hand, Glynda wasn’t sure how the next few days were going to go, but whatever life throw at her she would be ready.


	7. Take A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Children while waiting to land in an unidentified forest start to bond with each other.

They didn’t know where they were, it was in the late afternoon and the airship was nearing their destination. Everyone was staring out of the windows thinking about certain events and what the future might hold all expect Yang and Nora as Ozpin did get his pay back from earlier; let’s just say the airship was spotless from top to bottom. The view from the windows was a strange one, all they knew was they were in Vale, in some forest which was crawling with unknown Grimm but yet still manged to look magical: with huge oak trees, mini waterfalls and the forest floor was cover in flowers. However, despite the immense beauty of the woods the atmosphere was dark and dreary, the feeling of great empathy for everyone and everything.

Just then the doors to the cockpit opened and out walked the General and Qrow, “You know what I don’t understand how anyone could live here, I mean this place is so confusing and stuff.” Said Qrow taking a sip from his flask.

“You obviously don’t know Mystique then, do you,” James said still angry about the events that occurred earlier,” At least that’s one thing I do know.” He muttered under his breath as he turned back into the cockpit while Qrow sat down looking at the forest.

“We’re almost there just a little further, you’ll know when to stop when see a dark blue forced field.” Ozpin declared standing up and looking around at the children. “They have no idea.” He thought to himself. Ozpin knew that while with Mystique all secrets that he has always kept close to his chest will be released into the world, Mystique always had a weird aura around her of trust, understanding and worst of all reality. 

Suddenly, then Ruby approached him,” Hey Professor can I umm, speak to Oscar.”

“Well, certainly Miss Rose.” Then in a flash Oscar took control something he liked a lot better than just being there, it is actually a weird feeling to explain and an even weirder one to experience. Let’s just say he didn’t like it, and is defiantly going to speak to Oz about when and when he cannot have control. 

Ruby sat down and patted the seat next to her for Oscar to have a seat, he without any objections kindly sat down. For a reason he can’t explain he felt a closer relation to Ruby, being nearer his age and all, and he looked up and smiled at her as she started speaking,” You know what Oscar, I have a feeling that this trip to this Mystique girl will have a massive impact on our mission…how do you feel.”

“Honesty,” He said with a slight bit of uncertainty in his eyes,” I feel like this trip will bring forth things none of us want to know. It might shed some light on this situation but whether it will be good or bad is beyond me.” He studied her face as she looked lost in thought,” I must sound really stupid right now.” Oscar looked down at his lap as he gave a light chuckle.

Ruby then looked at her friend and snapped out of her thoughtful state, and looked at him with sympathetic eyes,” What no, oh Gods no…I was just thinking about what you said as you seem to know what you’re saying…probably some of Ozpin’s knowledge rubbing off on you.” She laughed 

Oscar replied with,” Oh I hope not!” he exclaimed as they were both laughing now. Once both had stopped Ruby announced,” It’s has been nice talking to you...friend.”

Oscar looked up at her surprised, he never truly has had a friend before and he knows the animals at the farm don’t count. He never really noticed how much he needed one, never noticed that really within this new group of people he only hang around Qrow mainly due to Ozpin, but he needed a friend. Truthfully, he felt a bit exclude from the others as they all had a close bond but he truly appreciated Ruby for reaching out to him. 

Finally he answered,” Yeah I enjoyed our time to…friend.” After that they just smiled and continued to stare out of the windows, in silence but it wasn’t awkward just comfortable.  
Meanwhile across the ship Weiss, Blake, Ren and Jaune where all playing some type of adventure course game on their scrolls. The reason why they were playing this was because Weiss said she had never ever even heard of the game and Jaune boasted about how out of his sisters he always won...he was kind of regretting saying that.

“What no, how can you so good at this game. I smell cheating.” Shouted Jaune as his character just got pushed in a lava pit by Ren’s character, Weiss was in first with Blake close behind her followed by Ren in third and then last but not leased Jaune in last place.

“Oh stop moaning, you’re just sad because I’m beating you in a game I’ve never heard of. But am very much enjoying it.” Said a very smug Weiss as she just crossed the final hurdle and crossed the finish line, closely followed by Blake and then Ren.

“Yeah, Jaune I think your sisters were just going easy on you.” Blake blankly said making the three of them laugh until Jaune angrily shouted out, “Hey” he pouted and turned away from them. Ren spoke up, “isn’t that Weiss’s line” Making them all laugh together.

That’s when Qrow spoke up after having a lightbulb moment,” I just worked out why it is so quite in hear,” Qrow then looked at some of the seats in the far corner of the aircraft everyone followed his gaze to see a sleeping Yang and Nora. Everyone started laughing,” Oz must of tried them out, well their hard work paid off.” Qrow said as he looked around suddenly the ship was going in for land. That’s when James came out of the Cockpit and announced,” We’re here, according to the coordinates Oz gave me.”

Everyone started to fill out of the ship and with Nora and Yang behind them, as they looked on in amazement as what stood in front of them was indeed a massive blue force field. Inside to everyone’s surprise was a causal looking Goodwitch laughing with a women who they guessed was Mystique and sitting next to her was a sleeping Ursa. Mystique opened her eyes and stood up as Glynda turned around eyes immediately fixing on Oscar.


	8. Closest Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystique recalls how she met Cookie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will be very busy so i may not update for some time

Mystique and Glynda walked out of the house and onto the lawn with a glass of wine in their hands as they were talking. Suddenly there was a roar, from what could only be an ursa, and in a flash Mystique was lying on her back on the ground getting licked by Cookie who was really happy to see her.

“Cookie,” Mystique shouted but you could tell she wasn’t mad as she laughed at her furry companion, “I’m happy to see you to girl but could you please get off of me!” Glynda was watching the scene unfold as she simply smiled at them, Mystique looked up at her as Glynda failed to contain a small laugh.

Mystique sat up once cookie got off of her and sighed as she looked down at her now empty glass of wine,” Cookie was this your plan all along?” She question as she looked at the excited ursa,” Well I guess don’t really need it…BUT I was looking forward to that, ya know.” In response all Cookie done was give Mystique another lick, Mystique smile at her as who could be mad at Cookie.

“How long have you had Cookie?” Glynda said absently as she sat down next to the pair.

“Hmm, I sure I’ve know this cute little trouble maker for 32 years now.” Cookie was unlike other urases as her claws and teeth weren’t as sharp and her big red eyes didn’t glow quite as bright as the others. Mystique could remember that day when she saw Cookie felt like it was yesterday…she was then sucked into her mind

~FLASHBACK~ 

Mystique was running through the halls of the dark castle as she had just came back from her very first mission, which was a huge success and Salem was very proud of her young pupil who held great potential to be one of the greatest villains remnant has ever seen.

“Mum, Mum the mission worked out really well.” A 10 year old Mystique shouted as she came to the birthing grounds of the creatures of Grimm were her mum and dad worked, “Dad are proud of me? Salem said that one day I will be the most powerful villain in remnant, isn’t that cool?!” She yelled as she ran to where her Mum and Dad were working as her mum embraced her in a hug.

“Mystique that’s great!” exclaim her Mum with a smile, which Mystique as an adult understood was forced but her Mum didn’t want to make her little mage upset. 

“Hey there, sweetie,” her dad said as he looked away from his current work and at his daughter,” I hear my daughter will become a powerful little mage.” He said as he picked her up and twirled her around.

“Dad! Put me down,” She laughed as her dad did so, “I’m not little and you heard correctly Salem said she was proud of me and when I’m older I wanna be just like her and use magic...umm and ma-maybe I will defeat Ozpin.” Mystique voice got quieter as she said the last part in fear of someone hearing her.

“Yes maybe…” her mum said, “Hey Mystique do you want to see what your father and I have been working on”

“Yes please.” Mystique said as her mum lead her down to their new discovery, Mystique was told that the only reason her mother and father had joined Salem was to discover the mystery of the Grimm, later on she would find that wasn’t the case. Her mother had led her behind a dark crystal were she found what appeared to be a baby ursa lying down and weeping. 

Mystique was hesitant to go near the beast as she hid behind her mother out of fear,” Mummy I thought you said th-that grimm came out of the pool of goo fully grown.”

“Well that’s the point dear, is it not fascinating, your dad and I think that this is a great opportunity to see if grimm can be friendly,” Her mum said just as Mystique was just about to run and find Lucy to play with, her mother added, “How about you try to talk with her Myst? As your farther and I cannot get it to do much, but maybe you can.”

Mystique turned around and slowly walked up to the beast, as she got closer she realized it was shivering. Mystique turned back to see if her parents had any doubts in Mystique but they were encouraging her and smiling, she look down at the creature and did the only thing she knew would stop her shivering. She hugged it.

Mystique had closed her eyes in the embrace and when she opened them she found two beady red eyes staring back at her, then the creature lick her face and Mystique heard her parents chuckle behind her at the disgusted look on her face.

“So Mystique what are you going to name her?” Her father called 

“I think I’ll call her Cookie,” She replied as her father gave her a questioning look so she explained, “Because I like cookies and I like her.” She finished when Cookie tackled her to the ground and licked her face as her mum, dad and even herself laughed at new addition to their family. 

~END FLASHBACK~ 

“Mystique a little help please!” She heard Glynda scream as she was pulled out of her head and back into reality, she must have been gone for a bit as when she looked next to her she saw Glynda lying down with Cookie sleeping across her lap ad she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Do you need help there Glyn?” She asked as she quirked her eyebrow up 

“Well it would be nice,” Mystique just stared at her friend, “What are you waiting for, help me!” Glynda shouted and Mystique then helped her get Cookie off her lap.

“That ride must have worn her out…well I wanted to talk to you so can you tell me more stories about Beacon in the last years, I expect them to be pretty lame because I’m not in them b-“

Glynda interrupted her,” That’s what you think, actually with the likes of teams like team RWBY it was pretty eventful, so let me-

“Oh and please skip the parts were you and Oz done the unspeakables in his office or anywhere else for that matter” Mystique said with a smirk on her face as there was a blush appearing on Glynda’s features.

“As I was saying…

~

Glynda and Mystique ended up talking until it was late it the afternoon, Glynda and Mystique were laughing at the rubbish Glynda had to take from not only the students but the staff as well over the years. Until Mystique noticed that there was a group of people standing outside of the force field around her house and stood up. Glynda noticed this and turned around her eyes immediately fixing on Oscar.


	9. A Word of Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystique has a talk with James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry that i haven't update I've just been really busy and before i knew it 2019 was fast approaching. But here you go!

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Glynda broke contact as her eyes slowly drifted towards James. Her eyes widened as she reached for the, still, full wine glass and closed her eyes to gulp the red liquid down in one, she then stood up and darted towards the house.

Mystique decided to break the silence as she chuckled, “You know I have never seen Glynda drink a glass of wine faster…damn!” Mystique wandered her way over to where the group was standing as the blue force field rapidly dissembled in front of her, with a smirk on her face as she said,” Well I see you have had a safe journey then, _morning wood_.”

James sighed as he heard a couple of muffled giggles,” Yes and hello to you too Mystique.”

Mystique laughed again and turned her to Oscar. All the children stared up at Mystique in awe, she had an aura about her that was very dark, manipulative and sinister but when looked into her magenta eyes there was nothing to be found but warmth and care which sucked you in and refused to let you go until you revealed all.

Mystique leaned down to Oscar eye level,” And you must be Oscar?”

“Yes ma’am.” Was all Oscar could stumble out before Mystique continued,” Ozpin your hiding within a child’s body…how deceiving, well I guess I should invite you inside…come on in.”

At this Cookie stirred from her slumber and slowly walked over to Mystique rubbing against her leg,” Well hey there buddy, did you just wake up from your nice little nap, huh?”

Mystique crouched down to pet the beast, out of the corner of her eye she could see a girl jumping up and down and trying to be contained by partner. In a flash that same girl was in front of Cookie with the biggest smile on her face,” OMG u have a pet Usra, can I pet it PLEASE!!”

Mystique stood up,” Ye-“ Before Mystique could even finished Nora practically jumped at Cookie and tackled her into the ground as Cookie in response started to lick her face. The group then giggled as they started walking in the direction Glynda ran off in, “Tell me then you must be Nora.”

“Yeah how you know.” Nora caught up with the group as Cookie went back into the forest.

“Nora she can read minds,” Bluntly stated Weiss, “She knows all our names, she knows everything about us.” Mystique smiled over her shoulder at Weiss with a knowing smile as she opened the door to her house,” Well make yourselves at home we have a lot to do before you guys can settle down for the night.”

The children and Qrow went in and looked around in amazement at their new environment, just from the outside it looked like a peaceful cottage but on the inside it was a world of amazing colours. They all sat down noticing Professor Goodwitch was reading a book and sitting at the far end of the room in a chair that seemed to perfectly capture her essence, near her were three other chairs that seemed to be designed for pacific people to sit on them. They all sat down still looking around to see if there were any clues on what this women was truly like.

“Oh and General I need you to bring in your little ship into the force field so it doesn’t get attacked.” Mystique’s voice was sickly sweet and just before she closed the door she caught a glimpse of Glynda shaking her head at her but it was too late, the door slammed shut.

Mystique grabbed James by the tie and pulled him down to her eye level and…

 

_SLAP_         

 

“Mystique the hell was that for!” He stumbled back away from her as his hand came up to his left cheek that had a satisfying red hand print on it,” What have I done now!”

“Oh you don’t know…do you,” Her voice was dripping with venom as she stared intently into his eyes while her own were slowly turning a little bit red,” Why did you do it?”

“Do what I just got here!”

“Not here _idiot_ at Beacon-“

“ _That wasn’t my fault_!” James growled angry slowly started to build within him. _What right did Mystique have to bring up that sensitive subject and why now?_     

“Let me finish before you interrupt me…” Her eyes now a deep crimson as she shouted,” Why did you kiss her?”

The question hung in the air, the angry building within him quickly turning into shame and guilt. He knew what she was talking about. Silence followed as he couldn’t think of a worthy enough response for his actions, he didn’t know why he just acted without thinking he just _acted_. He knew it was wrong and she told him that was wrong with a slap to the face but…at the moment it felt right.

“Well” Mystiques voice broke him out of his mental haze and into reality again,” I…I…have nothing…I don’t know” He stumble out what he hoped would be good enough…but then again he was never good enough.

Mystique’s gaze soften,” Ok…but let me tell you this over the next couple of days you will be told stuff that only four people in total on this planet know and you will hear things you wish you didn’t know, but they will make a lot of sense. And you will also hear things from the good old days when we were students together…it might even make that cold heart of yours warm or melt that metal exterior.” She gave a light sigh as her eyes now went back to their original colour,” Look I’m sorry for my actions but I think you understand why…oh and you better bring your ship in those grimm out their aren’t normal they are vicious…I’ll be waiting inside with the rest.”

All he could do was nod as he turned to his ship and her into the house…he kept thinking about what the next couple of days had in store and what could possibly make them all so important.  


End file.
